nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Wiki
Ditttobanner.png|Ditto|link=Ditto|linktext=Use your gliding skills to travel through the mirrors in this puzzle platformer! changetype_banner.PNG|changeType()|link=ChangeType()|linktext=Rewire the platformer! Bad_Ice-Cream_3_banner.png|Bad Ice-Cream 3|link=Bad Ice-Cream 3|linktext=Freeze your way through alien enemies as one of eight flavors in Nitrome's latest sequel! Cheese_Dreams_New_Moon_banner.png|Cheese Dreams: New Moon|link=Cheese Dreams: New Moon|linktext=Control the Moon once again in Nitrome's first remake! }} This month's logo is made by Santiago González Martín, this time featuring content from the then-released Kraken level pack and Android related content, as Icebreaker A Viking Voyage was also released on Android at the time. The sides of the logo feature the Android robot, the left robot wearing an Icebreaker helmet, while the right robot has the hammer-like logo seen throughout Hammerfest. The three middle image are (left to right) of a hand rock, caviar, and something else. The word "Wiki" in "Nitrome Wiki" has been coloured green, based of the green colour of the Android robot. :See past Nitrome Wiki logos! }} * ...that the games Gunbrick, J-J-Jump, Turnament and Ice Beak can be played within the icon itself? * ...that Chick Flick was originally a mobile phone game? * ...that Steamlands and Nitrome Must Die took longer to develop than most Nitrome games? * ...that there is a version of Magic Touch that can be played on a Nintendo DS? * ...that a sequel of Square Meal was planned, but abandoned? * ...that you can play some Nitrome games here on this wiki? * ...that Nitrome listed the beta testers in the credits of their first six games? * ...that Nitrome has currently been running for nine years (August 10th 2004-present)? }} }} }} To write a new article, just enter the name of your article in the box below. Don't forget to make sure that you are not creating a preexisting page, though. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Visit Project:Tutorials for help on several subjects! * Ask an experienced user or an active adminadminadmin for help! ; Adding content * Every wiki has two lists of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there and help! * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * Visit the Categories in need of Rewriting to find articles that have to be rewritten. * Place templates on pages that do not meet the wiki's Manual of Style. Find a page lacking information? Place Template:Stub so other users can add more information. Find a page written improperly? Place Template:Revise on it so other users can rewrite it. * Find out how you can help the Nitrome Wiki more by visiting Project:Helping out ; Talk and more... * Visit the forums for extra help and friendly discussion. File:SocialButtons.png| rect 0 0 94 26 Nitrome Wiki on Facebook rect 94 0 188 26 Nitrome Wiki on Twitter rect 188 0 282 26 Nitrome Wiki on YouTube desc none }} : Wiki|action=purge}} Purge for new featured media }} : Vote! : Suggest a Battle! : Previous Results }} Will you be getting Icebreaker A Viking Voyage for Android? Yes No I already have it on iOS I don't have iOS or Android 'Previous month poll results 'Suggest a poll! }} http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb5/nitromepixellove/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png }} http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb7/neutronized/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png http://images.wikia.com/blueflake/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb10/fliptic/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png de:Nitrome Wiki es:Portada __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Home